particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sun Tae-gun
Sun Tae-gun (b. 30 Jun 3471; d. 8 Oct 3564) was a former leader of the Kyo Defense Force and served as Mayor of Gongmangdo-Comares. He also served as the Foreign Minister of the Republic of Dranland. Sun was the eldest child of Sun Gyeong-yun, the assassinated former president of Dranland. Early Life & Education Sun was born during the summer of 3471 to Sun Gyeong-yun, Chairman of the Kyo Social Democratic Party, and Sun Angli, an elementary school teacher. A year after his birth, Sun's father was elected president of Dranland. The family, at that time just Tae-gun and Angli, stayed in Gongmangdo-Comares while Gyeong-yun served as president in Iglesia Mayor. While Gyeong-yun was president, Tae-gun saw little of his father, but that had changed when Gyeong-yun returned home after losing reelection in 3476. Sun Tae-gun graduated from Seungli High School, a public secondary, ranking highest in his class. He went on to attend Gongmangdo University; which his father became president of four years prior. Sun chose a major in communications and sought to eventually work at the top of one of G.C.'s major media production companies. Kyo Defense Force In the second semester of Sun's first year at GU, the institution was assaulted in the 2/20 attacks. Many students and faculty were killed, including Sun's father. Hundreds more were injured, Tae-gun took a gunshot to his arm and had minor injuries from debris. After the attacks on Gongmangdo-Comares, Sun Tae-gun and a number of other GU students founded a university organization named the Kyo Defense Force. This organization became active in helping the community recover from the attacks and it lobbied for greater assistance from the government of President Lucas Manon. The KDF was soon gaining considerable political attention, especially as G.C. and the 2/20 attacks remained ignored by President Manon. At the end of Sun's senior year at Gongmangdo University, his apartment, which he shared with his close friend, Jay Choi, and two other friends was bombed by the National Revolutionary Army, the paramilitary of the Exalted Phalanx for National Renewal (which was later found to be responsible for 2/20). The attack occurred during class time and there were no deaths and only 18 injuries. After receiving his BA in communications from GU in 3492, Sun stayed at the university and obtained an MA in political science in 3494. In Politics As Sun neared the completion of his masters degree, his student organization continued to be quite prominent in national media. Early in the year elections were held and there was a surge in nationalist parties and this brought great concern not just to Sun and the KDF, but to the Kyo community as a whole. Alejandro Xi Marcelino, a recent alumnus from GU and the son of Prime Minister Rhee Seung-uk, suggested to Sun that the KDF transform into a national, or at least regional, political organization. When he was still at GU, Marcelino was a Vice President of the KDF student organization, and knew Sun well. After discussion with other senior KDF members, it was decided that the KDF would go national. In the summer of 3494 the Virtuous Alliance Dranland (KDF) was officially founded by the members of GU's Kyo Defense Force. However, within Elbian the organization retained its KDF name. Taking leadership in the organization was many of GU's members: Sun became Chairman and Marcelino became Vice-Chair. Given the very young leadership of the party, the KDF recruited a number of former Kyo Social Democratic Party members to the party and to run in the 3495 elections. Additionally, the KDF convinced Kwan Ji-won, CEO of the Haedodi Corporation to run as their party's nominee for president. The KDF performed extremely well in the elections and earned 90 seats; and Kwan went to the second round of voting and earned 47% of the vote, losing to Lucas Manon. After the elections the KDF was invited to join Manon's government, with posts being taken by former KSDP members (with exception of the Ministry of Science & Technology, which was taken by Sun's friend, Jay Choi). Government Minister Eventually the KDF's alignments with Manon's party, Retsforbundet, fell apart, and from 3500 the KDF allied with the centre-right coalition led by the Rally for the Republic. This coalition soon became one of the most successful in recent Dranish history. Despite the success of KDF's coalition, after 3500 the party saw a slow decline in its performance in parliamentary elections. However the party remained dominant in Gongmangdo-Comares, and on an individual basis, most KDF members held high approval ratings, even from outside the party. In fact, in 3508, the KDF's presidential candidate, Park Jae-yung, was elected in a landslide. At the retirement of Rhee Seung-uk, who had been appointed from the KDF as Foreign Minister in 3496, Sun became the new foreign minister. In the summer following the 3508 elections, the KDF announced a reshuffling of its leadership, the first leadership change since its founding 12 years prior. Alejandro Xi Marcelino succeeded Sun as Chairman, and Sun became a Vice-Chair alongside Minister of Science & Technology Jay Choi. During his time as Foreign Minister, Sun oversaw the passage of the Declaration of Dranish Neutrality, which officially established Dranland as a neutral nation. The treaty was especially popular for its "Dovani exception," which allowed Dranland to still be involved in foreign affairs regarding the Dovani continent. After the huge defeat of the Kyo Defense Force in the December 3514 elections, Sun and the KDF's other government ministers immediately resigned from the cabinet. Family & Personal Life Sun married Jia Sun (née Chung) on 5 February 3500. Taegun and Jia had two sons, Rikuto (b. 3504) and Kijeong (b. 3507). Category:Dranian people Category:Kyo Defense Force